1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a vertical alignment LCD.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes two substrates provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of the layer's LC molecules to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the substrates in absence of electric field, is popular because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle, which may be defined as a viewing angle making the contrast ratio equal to 1:10 or as a limit angle for the inversion in luminance between the grays.
Additionally, a domain-division type LCD has been developed in which domains are divided into multiple groups, and different data voltages are applied to the respective domain groups. In particular, one pixel may be divided into at least two domain groups by coupling of a connecting electrode so that different data voltages may be applied to the respective domain groups.
In such conventional LCDs, a pixel electrode may be formed to slightly overlap with storage electrode wiring, to which a common voltage is applied, in order to uniformly maintain the level of voltage applied to the pixel electrode. However, if an overlay error occurs when forming the pixel electrode over the storage electrode wiring, the overlap area of the pixel electrode and storage electrode wiring may undesirably differ from one domain to another. In this case, the voltage ratio between a pair of adjacent domains may be irregular, and thus, black and white stripes may be formed on the LCD's screen.